The New Age
Bad, No... Horrible Beginnings. Year 2551. The city was sending calls for volunteers, I decided to go. I had no family. I had no friends. I had no honorable history. I worked from day to midnight in a plasma rifle factor. My hands were going numb from the plasma pumps. I did train hard but I just made the passing grade, I received no extra training. First The Worst. My first battle was the battle of the first halo. All I did was stand around waiting for orders. I was then taken to the recently found control room. 3 days later I was standing at my post next to the door that lead to the room. My ears pricked at the sound of human weapons, then I saw it... A tank was coming over the hill! our ghosts went to engage them, a ghost plate fell in-front of me. I panicked, because I was the last one left! I was hiding behind a barrier, I watched. There were four human regulars dismounting, and one green one It looked like the leader. The green one went in the door I was supposed to guard, all the others stayed put. I finally got my nerves back. My hands were shaking when I pulled out the plasma grenade. I primed and threw it. The grenade explode in a fountain of blue. The remaining two shot at me, a bullet grazed my temple. Black. When I came to a spirit was unloading troops. I was taken back to the ship. Nothing I got a punishment of smaller rations for falling in battle. Those prophets, they know nothing of battle. They sit in there throne and think there great! I went to they training zone that night, every one else had gone to a war college or academy. I had hunger pains during training. I jumped up from behind my cover, only to find a zealot in front of me. Before I could bring the training rifle to his head he punched me as hard as he could. I fell on the floor and just decided not to get up. He walked over me, then I rolled over and grabbed his leg and pull him to the ground. Five seconds later the zealot got up and left. I was sore all over, I still had no friends. I didn't see the point I was beginning to know a major, but the tank blew him up. The Second Halo The second Halo found. The prophets keep rambling about sacred journey this and that. I was wondering why don't females fight? I knew many at the factory who wanted to go and aid in the war in other ways. I was wondering why did the forerunners die? If they died then why are we following them? Why are the humans considered demons? Later on the phantom came and took me to the next zone. I was told to guard a forerunner structure. Two days later we got a message that humans were headed our way! The phantom came over the ridge to evacuate us. I herd a warthog engine, it came racing over the hill and destroyed two of the turrets on the phantom. I started shooting at the warthog, witch shot the last turret. Then the other warthog came over the hill. Then my chest exploded in pain as the warthog smashed into me. The last thing I saw was the rest of my team leave me. Black. Not Dead!... Not Yet A cold slap woke me up. A dark complexion human looked at me. He slapped me again. I jumped up to punch him back, only to find myself tied to a chair. A heavy metal chair, that was cemented to the ground. I knew what was happening so I tried to break the rope. Witch I found out very painfully, that it was one inch wire. He asked me many questions. I only ones I knew were the weapon questions. Instead of doing the "honorable" thing and denying my knowledge, I told them as fast as I could. I couldn't tell them the heat components, or the overheat components OR the firing mechanism. All I could tell them was the plasma mixture. They left me in a room with a small bed a sink. The next day they took me to a medical room. on the way i saw one of my ship mates in another room. A marine was sitting next to my team mate with a low power electro spear. The marine shocked my fellow Sangheili. the marine behind me shocked me too. When we got to the medical room there was a metal table in the middle. the table had locks for your hands, legs and neck. Escape They threw me into a cold dim room. I didn't move. It hurt to much. There anesthesia was a rifle stock to the face. "Is he alive?" "I wouldn't count on it brother." "What? did something happen?" I couldn't stay awake any longer. A cold painful sounding slam resonated in the room. I woke up to see two Sangheili dragging another one. Then I looked around the room, and took note of the camera placement. In our square room there was one rotating camera over the door. I motioned out to the my fellow Sangheili, who were helping the recently tortured one. They came with the tortured one, I told them my plan to escape. Alarm "Yo! Dan how ya doin'" "Hey Phil... so you decided to show after all?" "Nah I just- hey looks like the elites got in a fight" "Lets go look... Oh and call them bastards" The two men took there shot guns and walked down the hall to the holding pen. Departure So while the other two Sangheili fake a fight I took my position behind the camera. The door flew open and two humans stepped in. One loaded his shot gun, and yelled at the others to stop, they didn't notice me sneak up. in one fluid motion I grabbed the human in the backs arm and snapped his neck. The body hit the ground and alarmed the other human. He swung around and brought his gun to bear, the other Sangheili jumped on him. He then pulled out the humans pen and put it through his neck. We took there guns and dragged the recently tortured one. Then one human turned the corner. He began to run to the alarm. The Sangheili next to me shot the human five times with the pistol. the sound of gun fire was soon followed by alarms. "Free the other prisoners!" I ordered. There were five doors, the sound of foot fall was getting louder. The other Sangheili were opening doors, first door nothing, second door 5 Unoggy, the third door nothing. Then a gun barrel pointed around the corner, since I was standing at the corner I grabbed the gun and human. I took the humans pistol and took him hostage. I turned the corner with the scared and bruised human. There were three other humans, they all had scared painted on there face. Then my allies came to support me, I made a signal behind my back for them to fire at the same time. IT'S NOT DONE...